My Egyptian God of Death
by Jemstone6259
Summary: The feelings in my chest scared me so I tried to get rid of them. I guess I couldn't or maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't let me get rid of them. In the end I guess they got the better of me. AnubisXOC


The feelings in my chest scared me so I tried to get rid of them. I guess I couldn't or maybe it was the fact that he wouldn't let me get rid of them. In the end I guess they got the better of me.

* * *

**Jemmy: Alright everyone this is my first one shot so please go easy on me! I don't own Anubis or Thoth but I do own Hiyo. Also I am not sure if I got Anubis's character right. I had to do a lot of research before writing this one shot. **

* * *

**My Egyptian God of Death**

* * *

"Leave me be. I want nothing to do with you." I hissed from in-between clenched teeth. I wanted to glare at him, but tears made it impossible. I wanted to hit him, but I was scared. I wanted him to take away the feelings he had caused in my chest. The warm and tingling feelings.

"Bara Bara." I stumbled back a few steps as something horrifying struck me. "Anubis I-I" Tears trickled from my eyes as I tried to say what I feared would happen if I got to close. "I can't understand you." With shaking hands I covered my mouth and sobbed softly.

"Bara Bara." Anubis said again as he tried to reach for me with his hands.

"NO!" I shrieked and pushed him away. Through closed eyes I heard a loud thud as his body hit the ground. "Bara?" Anubis sounded confused and hurt. Reopening my eyes, I stared at him in shock. What had I done? I never meant to do that. So why then?

Anubis's bright violet eyes changed suddenly from worry to anger to regret. "Anubis I'm sorry- I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to." I said as I sobbed hysterically. "Please forgive me!" I pleaded as my knees gave out from underneath me.

I sat on the cold stone ground and cried. I had ruined everything, again. I made the person I loved hate me. I made the person I loved hate me.

"H-hiyo I-I" I looked up at him in surprise. He was speaking English. "Anu-"Before I could finish his name I felt one of his soft hands graze over my lips, insisting me to keep hushed.

I listened as he took in a deep shaking breath before continuing on. "I-I love you." A deep blush coated Anubis's light brown skin.

He looked at me nervously, anticipation coating his eyes. But I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I just stared into his enchanting violet eyes. I couldn't leave them if I wanted.

Suddenly I felt more tears escaping my own eyes. I watched as worry came over Anubis. "Bara Bara!" I smiled lightly at him as an apology.

"Anubis you're something else." I laughed lightly as Anubis's face changed from confusion to excitement. I lightly shook my head at the thought of never knowing what went through his thick skull.

Leaning forward on my knee's I grabbed onto his slender shoulders, taking Anubis by surprise. "Bara?" I ignored his language that only few seemed to know. Anubis, unlike all other students didn't go by the school dress code. He wears the male coat but that's the only part of the school outfit that's on him.

A blush descended on my cheeks as my eyes glued themselves to his exposed midriff area. Swallowing a lump in my throat I looked back up at Anubis's eyes. I couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, because different feelings where crossing his violet eyes a mile a minute.

"Bara Bara Bara?" Anubis cocked his head to the side, causing the little black tufts of hair on his head to move in such a way that they reminded me of cat ears. Swallowing again I closed my eyes and with all my courage I yanked Anubis toward me.

"Bar-"Our lips crashed against each other. My hands that were once iron grips on his shoulders instantly loosened up. Even though they were still lightly gripping his shoulders I could feel a cold sweat forming.

And then before I knew it, Anubis had me on my back, all sprawled out on the ground with him above me. My hands where no longer on his shoulders but laying at my sides, with his hands on them.

He pulled back so we each could take in a much needed and appreciated air. Passion and lust was clear as day in his eyes. Still out of breath Anubis leaned down and placed his nose on mine and rubbed. I giggled lightly at his playfulness.

He moved away from my nose and to my neck. I blushed and lightly moaned as Anubis began to gently nuzzle at my neck.

Sucking in a large breath my cheeks flushed at his actions. "Anubis." I said lowly just so he could hear me. Curious Anubis rose his head from the crock of my neck and looked at me. Looking to the side so Anubis wouldn't see my humiliating blush I stuttered. "I lov-love you to."

"See you didn't have to be afraid." Anubis said caringly as he gently grabbed my chin with his slender fingers, and pulled my face back to his. Our eyes locked as Anubis started to lean down again. Time seemed to slow down and it seemed like he was never going to kiss me.

Each passing second made my heart thump harder and faster. I was scared that if it got any louder that he may be able to hear it. But, that thought was wiped away when his warm, but spicy smelling, breath hit my lips and nose. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes and waited. And waited. But he never kissed me.

Opening my eyes I found myself looking up at a terrified Egyptian God of Death. His once light chocolate skin was turning a pale white, like my own skin, and his slender but muscular body was shaking.

"Excuse me?!" I heard someone so familiar say from above us. I tilt my head back as far as I could, almost to the point where my neck was inches from touching Anubis's chin.

My body went ridged and all color drained from me in that instant. I giggled nervously and tried to curl up under Anubis, who was still above me. But, it didn't work out. He still had me pinned down by my arms that laid at my sides.

"And what are you two doing in _my _**library?" **Master Thoth asked annoyed clearly. "Anubis want to explain?" The Egyptian God of Knowledge asked as he crossed his arms.

I looked up at Anubis who was clearly horrified. When he locked eyes with me I smiled at him, causing his face to turn even whiter than it already was.

"Oh, Thoth isn't it obvious what we are doing?" I asked as I wiggled my arms out from under Anubis's iron grip hands. Pushing myself up a little I wrapped my arms around my Egyptian Gods neck before speaking again. "We were just making up that's all." I stated as I kissed Anubis on the side of the face.

I didn't see Thoth's expression to our come back but by his grumbling he wasn't impressed. Although I guess the color in Anubis's face was good. I smiled and kissed Anubis on the side of the face again. "I won't be afraid anymore." Bringing my face closer to his ear I whispered. "I promise."

* * *

**Some Time After**

* * *

"You could have just told her that you were learning English instead of ignoring her." Master Thoth stated as he looked over at Anubis.

Anubis just burrowed his head farther into the white and golden sleeves of his school jacket, not bothering to answer one of the only gods who knew his forgotten language.

"Bara Bara." Was the only thing Anubis said after a few more minutes of being scolded by Master Thoth.

* * *

**Jemmy: So how was it? Please tell me how you feel about it in a review!**


End file.
